Episode 7435 (30th September 2010)
Plot Gail goes to the Medical Centre to ask for her job back and is outraged to find Deirdre already installed as her temporary replacement. Dr Carter refuses to reinstate her or provide a reference. Gail's downcast. Sophie and Sian worry about returning to school. Sally's arranged to go with them to see the Head Teacher and explain their recent absence. Nick struggles to regain his workers' respect at the factory. Molly's curious about the reason behind Jack wanting to stay with her and Tyrone. Norris suggests to Tina that she and Graeme were behind his and Rita's identity theft. Tina's highly affronted and tells Norris to stick his job. Rita's furious with him. The Head Teacher is reluctant to let Sophie and Sian resume their places at school as they've missed a lot of work. Sally accuses him of being prejudiced against lesbians and surprises herself and the girls by fervently defending them. She storms out. David finds Tina feeling sorry for herself and jokes with her to cheer her up. Trevor gets fed up when Nick criticises his work again. Nick's had enough and calls Trevor a moron. Trevor loses his rag and punches Nick in the face. Nick's furious and sacks him. Carla overrules Nick and orders them both into the office. Nick's angry at her lack of support. Gail and Tina bump into each other at Joe's grave. Gail invites Tina back for a chat. Sophie thanks Sally for her support. Sally tells her that she needs time for the shock to wear off before she can get used to her sexuality. Nick tells Carla that he's finished with Underworld. Carla reels. David finds Tina and Gail at home. He continues to make Tina laugh and walks her home to the shop flat. Tina starts to feel uncomfortable when he wants to talk about their relationship. David tries to kiss her but she recoils and pushes him away. David pushes back and Tina pulls him down with her as she falls. David suddenly realises he's gone too far and races off home. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Head Teacher - Andrew Pollard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *St. Mary's Church - Churchyard *Weatherfield High - Head's office Notes *Janice Battersby (Vicky Entwistle) is credited but doesn't appear. *Mark Lisbon was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina feels emotional after visiting Joe's grave, but David misreads her signals and reacts violently when she rejects his advances; and Sally is furious to discover Sophie has been expelled from school. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,880,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2010 episodes